The Dark Knight Season Four
The Dark Knight Season is the fourth season of The Dark Knight, that deals with Bruce trying to find himself, as he makes a life altering choice of embracing his destiny. Created By Greg Berlanti and Christopher Nolan It aired during 2016-2017 Cast * Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 23/23 * Blake Lively as Selina Kyle / Catwoman- 23/23 * David Ramsey as Lucius Fox / Guardian- 23/23 * Willa Holland as Thea Wayne / Robin- 23/23 * Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon- 22/23 * John Barrowman as William Dent / Ra's Al Ghul * Paul Blackthorn as Commissioner James Kyle * Neal McDonough as Damian Darhk Recurring * Eka Darville as Curtis Holt * Olivia Wilde as Taiana * Caity Lotz as Sara Kyle / The Cat- 1/23 * Jimmy Akingbola as Bruno Mannheim * Steven R. McQueen as Alex Davis * Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Matt Ryan as John Constantine-1/23 * Anna Kendrick as Lana Lang- 1/23 * Anthony Mackie as Pete Ross- 1/23 * Ciara Renee as Princess Shayera / Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl- 1/23 * Sam Worthington as Prince Kufu / Carter Hall / Hawkman- 1/23 * Ray Stevenson as Vandal Savage- 1/23 Episodes # "Batman"- Lucius, Thea, and Selina continue fighting crime in Gotham, recently renamed "Gotham City" in the honor of Ray, who apparently died in the explosion. The city's leadership, which includes James , assemble to discuss a group of criminals named the "Masks" who are terrorizing the city. Damian Darhk , revealed to be controlling the Masks , systematically begins assassinating the city's leadership, but fails to kill James. Selina and Thea convince Bruce , who was trying to propose to Barbara , to return and help them, which Lucius reluctantly approves. Bruce realizes that Barbara has been helping the team, which tracks the Masks, where they witness Damian using some form of mystical energy manipulation. Bruce notices Robin's excessive aggressiveness. Working together, the team stops Damian's terrorist attack. Lucius deduces Damian is leading H.I.V.E. Afterward, Taking the name "Batman", the vigilante broadcasts a message to the city vowing to be a beacon of hope, while James s revealed to be working with Damian under duress. In Flashbacks, Waller finds Bruce and forces him back on Lian Yu to assess a new threat. He is captured upon arrival. # "Total Anarky"-The team take out another Mask operation, but Lucius feels like it is not enough and Bruce continues to worry about Thea's excessive aggression when taking out criminals. Meanwhile, Wayne family friend Jessica Danforth puts a bid in as the city's new mayor. During her announcement, she is attacked by Lonnie Machin AKA Anarky , an anarchist for hire working for Darhk. While trying to locate Machin, Thea's aggressive behavior seriously injures a witness, forcing Bruce to reveal her the warning William Dent gave him before he put Thea in the Lazarus Pit. The team goes after Machin, successfully stopping him, but Robin again goes too far and sets Machin on fire in the process. Later, Machin escapes police custody en route to the hospital. Selina decides to take Thea back to Nanda Parbat both to find a way to stop the aggression and to bring Sara's body to the pit. Meanwhile, Bruce decides to run for mayor after Jessica backs out of the race. In Flashbacks, Bruce infiltrates a local military operation on Lian Yu run by a man named Bruno Mannheim. Bruno recruits Bruce, to join their ranks. #"Revival"-Selina and Thea arrive in Nanda Parbat and request William, the new Ra's Al Ghul , to use the Lazarus Pit to bring Sara back to life. He initially refuses but, in order to appease Thea, he then agrees. When Sara wakes up uncontrollable Talia destroys the Lazarus Pit in retaliation. An A.R.G.U.S. operative delivers Lucius information on the woman, Mina Fayad, who hired Floyd Lawton to kill his brother. Meanwhile Barbara chastises Bruce and Lucius to straighten out their issues. Fayad also works for H.I.V.E. and meets with Darhk about the growing issue with the vigilantes in Gotham City. She brings in a Meta-Human hitman named Lobo, to send to kill the vigilantes. After Lobo's deception, Darhk kills Fayad for challenging him. Batman and Guardian team up and take down Lobo. , but get no new information on H.I.V.E. In Flashbacks, Bruce is forced to use torture techniques, after a parcel of drugs goes missing, to interrogate the prisoners who are being used to harvest heroin-cocaine hybrid plants. #"Watchful Eye"-Bruce tells the team that he is running for mayor, but is met with apprehension. Kyle has Bruce investigate the death of two police officers and the team discovers they were killed by members of the Anti-Vigilante Task Force. Selina brings her father to see Sara, who is chained up in the basement of Selina's apartment. The team and Kyle set a trap for the corrupt cops, but fail to capture them. Barbara identifies Alex Warner ( Idris Elba) as a suspect and, while searching for him, Bruce discovers Captain Kyle meeting with Damian Darhk. Alex and his team use Commissioner Kyle to get into the drug disposal warehouse, but Batman and his team arrive and take out the officers. Later, Bruce asks Commissioner Kyle to spy on Darhk so they can learn more about his operations, while Selina learns that Sara escaped. In Flashbacks, an agent of Intergang discovers Bruce's communication device with Amanda Waller. #"Bloody Reception"-Bruce discovers Sara is alive when he investigates recent murders. With Barbara's help , they determine that Sara, who is still not herself, is looking for Thea and plans to kill her. Sara attacks Thea, who manages to escape. Later, the team captures Sara and Bruce calls an old friend, John Constantine ( Matt Ryan), to help restore Sara's soul. Meanwhile, Darhk gives Commissioner Kyle a new task to install a computer virus in a security company. Lucius goes along and sees his brother's name among the list of individuals being deleted by the virus. Later, Barbara learns that Ray is still alive and Lucius learns that his brother was killed because he was a drug cartel leader. In Flashbacks, Conklin brings Bruce to Bruno, who dismisses accusations that Bruce is a spy. Instead, he introduces them to recent captive Detective John Constantine, who escapes and forces Bruce to help him stop a smoke monster. After, John warns Bruce to be wary, of Bruno's real plans and uses the power of the smoke monster, to cast a spell on Bruce to protect him. #"Down Size"-As Bruce works on his campaign, Barbara continues searching for Ray with the help of Curtis Holt. Ray is able to send a new message, letting Barbara know that he survived the explosion because his suit successfully shrank him down to the size of an ant, that he is being held prisoner, and where to find the blueprints to build a device to return him to his right size. In a second message, Barbara discovers that Darhk is the one responsible for imprisoning Ray, hoping to get the technology from his suit. As Curtis works on the device, Darhk threatens to hurt Barbara if Ray does not give up his technology willingly. The team tracks Darhk to his hideout and, with the device created by Curtis, they successfully save and restore Ray. Meanwhile, Sara struggles with the bloodlust and decides to leave Gotham City again to gain control. In Flashbacks, Bruce discovers that they kidnapped Taiana, and Bruce secretly double crosses them to rescue her. #"Family Affairs"-H.I.V.E. continues to attack parts of the city, most recently destroying money meant for the city bank. Lucius gives Bruce information that H.I.V.E. murdered his brother Andrew because he was criminal competition. The team heads to the research lab to locate a chemical they believe is being used by H.I.V.E. The team is attacked by Darhk's group and Lucius discovers that Andrew is alive, working for H.I.V.E. The team tries to get Lucius to recognize the positives, but he refuses to see Andrew as anything more than a traitor, unworthy of saving. Batman and the team believes Andrew is being mind-controlled and locate him and the rest of H.I.V.E. The team successfully capture Andrew with help from Ray and his ATOM suit. After an encounter with Darhk, Thea learns that his powers may help cure her bloodlust permanently after Darhk failed to drain her lifeforce. #"Legends Of Yesterday"-Vandal Savage searches for Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall, , two reincarnated beings who have existed for 4000 years, currently being hidden by Bruce and Clark , and their respective teams. William sets up a meeting between Savage, Superman and Batman. Savage demands they turn over Kendra and Carter or he will destroy both Metropolis and Gotham City with the staff of Aurora. They devise a plan to deliver the pair as a ruse to get close enough to destroy the staff. Meanwhile Bruce confronts Julie Madison, the mother of their child and says that he wants to see his son. Bruce asks Clark to analyze the DNA, and tells him not to tell Barbara about it. Barbara finds out and breaks up with Bruce. The plan, fails and Batman, Hawkman and Hawkgirl get killed by Savage, aswell as Savage destroying all of Metropolis. Superman escapes and flies fast enough to go back in time to the point of the original negotiation with Savage. Clark informs Bruce of his time travel, so they change their approach to the plan. They deliver Kendra and Carter again, but, with everyone's help,Superman is able to steal the staff. He and Batman use it on Savage, destroying his body. Afterward, Kendra and Carter decide to use their powers to help others in another city. Meanwhile, Julie lets Bruce know that him and his son can have a relationship, but everyone else can't know, Bruce doesn't tell Barbara the secret. In Flashbacks, Princess Shayera and Prince Kufu overthrow their leader Teth-Adam AKA Vandal Savage, but it ends with them getting killed. #"Darhk Waters"-Bruce's campaign starts an initiative to clean up the Gotham City Bay. Darhk sends a drone to the bay and begins shooting at the citizens helping, injuring several. In response, Bruce and his team decide to call out Darhk to the media as the leader of H.I.V.E. and the Masks. In retaliation, Darhk crashes Bruce's campaign holiday party and kidnaps Lucius, Barbara, and Thea. After failing to get any information from Darhk's soldiers, Bruce makes contact and agrees to exchange himself for them. Darhk tricks Bruce and attempts to kill them all in front of him. William, dressed as Batman and Catwoman arrive and rescue everyone. Afterward, at the campaign tree lighting, Bruce proposes to Barbara, who accepts. As they leave, Darhk's men shoot at Bruce's limo, which hits Barbara, ending in a major cliffhanger. In Flashbacks, Bruce returns to the ship the Amazo to acquire more maps of the island, but, when he returns, he is discovered by Conklin. #"No Mercy"-"With Barbara in and out of surgery for her gunshot wounds, Bruce and the team continue searching for Darhk. Bruce turns to Commissioner Kyle for information on Darhk's location, while Lucius interrogates his brother Andrew. They track down Darkh's location, but only find several dead Mask soldiers and an anarchy symbol painted in blood. The team realize that Lonnie Machin is back and is out for revenge against Darhk. Machin is caught and Batman interrogates him for information on Darkh. Eventually, Batman sets Machin free to go after Darhk, tracking him in the process. Machin goes after Darhk's family; the team arrive and save them, but Machin escapes. As repayment for saving his family, Darhk gives Bruce time to spend with his own family before Darhk kills him. Meanwhile Barbara is left paralyzed from being shot. In Flashbacks, Conklin presents Bruce as a traitor and the maps he found as proof to Bruno. While Conklin tortures Bruce, Bruno notices the spell on Bruce's stomach and forces Conklin to stop. In exchange for Taiana's life, Bruce agrees to help Bruno. #"Shadowspire"-Barbara returns home from the hospital trying to figure out her place on the team now that she is a paraplegic. While Lucius and Lena are out on a date night, an A.R.G.U.S. agent seeks them out for assistance, but he is kidnapped before he can tell the pair what is happening. Lucius and Lena go to Amanda Waller, who denies any knowledge of what happened, but gives Lena a portable hard drive that reveals the operative was taken by an organization known as "Shadowspire". Bruce and Lucius recognize the name, with Lucius recalling first meeting the group in Afghanistan when they were war profiteers. With Andrew's help, Batman and the team tracks Shadowspire. Bruce pressures Barbara for help, who has started having hallucinations of her younger hacker counterpart. She struggles under the pressure and Lucius is almost killed Shadowspire infiltrates A.R.G.U.S. looking for a Rubicon access code, killing Amanda Waller when she refuses to help. Batman and the team, with Barbara , enter A.R.G.U.S. and stop Shadowspire. In Flashbacks, Bruno is revealed to be the leader of Shadowspire. #"Like Father Like Daughter"-The team goes after a burglar, and Batman and Robin manage to corner him. He escapes when Thea loses consciousness and almost falls off a building. William reveals to Bruce that this is Thea's bloodlust; since she has not taken a life, the bloodlust is killing her. Barbara tracks the burglar again. Bruce stops him, but when he learn it's Dick Grayson, Bruce's surprise allows him to escape. They track Dick to Palmer Tech, where they discover he is being controlled by a man who goes by the name The Calculator. Barbara tracks the Calculator through the web, who reveals he intends to shut down the entire city killing everyone in the process. The team locates his bomb and destroy it before it can shut down the city infrastructure. Meanwhile, Darhk's wife enters the mayoral race, Thea slips into a coma, the Calculator is revealed to be Barbara's father, and Talia escapes her cell in Nanda Parbat to offer Bruce a cure for Thea in exchange for William's life. In Flashbacks, Bruno tortures Bruce for information on the maps he acquired, with Bruce starting to hallucinate seeing Susan. #"Hard Decisions"-Bruce refuses Talia's offer , instead he attempts to convince William to relinquish control of the League to Talia in exchange for the cure. William claims that Talia is lying and refuses to go along, while Talia agrees but proclaims that if William backs out then everyone will be considered an enemy. Bruce convinces Talia to provide a sample to prove to Dent she is not lying. After witnessing Thea get better, William agrees to the deal. At the exchange, William double crosses Talia and she is forced to retreat. Bruce persuades William to challenge Talia in a duel , with the winner remaining the leader of the League. Before they fight, Bruce uses ancient rules to trade places with Talia as her husband. Bruce beats William , but instead of killing him he cuts off the hand wearing the Demon's Head ring and knocks William unconscious. Bruce exchanges the ring for the cure. Realizing her mistake, Talia disbands the League and destroys the ring. Angered by Bruce's betrayal, William informs Darhk about Bruce's son. In Flashbacks, Bruno takes a stone from Bruce that has the symbols he seeks. #"Secrets"- William, Damian Darhk, his wife Ruve Adams, and the other leaders of H.I.V.E have a meeting, where it is revealed that they are on "Phase 5" of their plan. In order tie-up loose ends, Darhk sends a group of mercenaries, known as the Demolition Team, to take out Commissioner Kyle. They fail, and Barbara is able to track them to their hideout. Bruce, Thea, Selina and Lucius go after them but are almost killed when the Demolition Team destroy their own building to escape. Meanwhile, Thea discovers that Bruce has a son, and supports his decision to keep it a secret. With Curtis' help, Barbara realizes that Demolition Team are planning to destroy the venue for the mayoral debate between Bruce and Ruve, leaving Ruve alive as a sympathetic survivor. Batman and his team stop the mercenaries in time for Bruce to win the debate. After, Darhk kidnaps Jason. In Flashbacks, Bruce kills Conklin to win the trust of the other prisoners as Bruno forces them to dig for an "ultimate power" hidden on the island. #"Captured"-Darhk reveals to Bruce that he has Jason, and he will only return him if Bruce drops out of the mayoral race. Bruce is forced to reveal the truth about his son to the rest of the team, which causes a rift between him and Barbara. Batman asks a Detroit-based superhero, named Vixen, for help as her powers are derived from magic. Vixen tracks Jason's s location and the team goes in to rescue him. They only find Darhk and his men, as Jason had already been moved. The attack causes Darhk to demand an immediate resignation from Bruce and support for Ruve Adams. After, the team discovers the root of Darhk's powers and set a plan to destroy his mystical idol. The plan works; Darhk is left powerless and Jason is saved. They also discover that William was the one who kidnapped. Later, Bruce sends Jason and his mother away for safety. Barbara also decides to break up with Bruce, and with a bio-mechanical implant from Curtis she is able to walk again. In Flashbacks, a passage is discovered that leads to Bruno's "ultimate power", and the spell on Bruce's stomach allows him to pass unharmed. #"For Love"- Harley Quinn returns to Gotham City and begins targeting high profile couples. While the team works to track her whereabouts and prevent any more killings, Selina works in court fighting Damian Darhk's attempt to have the charges dismissed against him. After several failed attempts find a suitable witness, Commissioner Kyle volunteers to testify about his involvement with Darhk. The team discovers that Harley Quinn is targeting couples that have recently been married. In order to draw her out, Bruce convinces Barbara to stage a "secret" wedding and leaks the information to the media. The plan works and Harley Quinn attacks Bruce and Barbara at the ceremony. Barbara distracts her long enough for Lucius and Thea to apprehend her. At trial,Commissioner Kyle's testimony is deemed sufficient to establish probable cause for the charges, and Darhk is remanded into custody without bail. Commissioner Kyle s suspended pending an investigation, while Barbara quits the team. In Flashbacks, Bruce leads Bruno to a mystical idol, but steals it and runs off into the tunnels. #"Beacon Of Truth"- Brie Larvan orchestrates her release from prison and travels to Gotham City in search of the bio-mechanical chip that is being used to allow Barbara to walk. Brie attacks Palmer Tech, holding the board hostage until Barbara turns herself over. Curtis tracks down Bruce's hideout, discovering his secret in the process, so that he can offer his help to the team to save Barbara , her mother, and Thea. The team arrives at Palmer Tech, but Batman is stung by one of Brie's robotic bees. Back at the hideout, Curtis realizes the sting actually implanted a bee within Bruce and it is replicating itself. Selina uses her a weapon to disrupt the frequency controlling the bees to save Bruce. Barbara is able to evacuate the board members, while Brie reveals she is after the chip because she has a tumor that is going to leave her paralyzed. Curtis develops a virus to shut down the bees, which works and uses them to stop Brie. In Flashbacks, Bruce goes after Bruno who reveals that the idol has already started to grant him mystical powers. As his powers dwindle, Bruno escapes into the tunnels. #"Eleven-Fifty-Nine"- Andrew Fox tells his brother that he was approached by William about a plan to break Darhk out of prison. Batman and Guardian foil H.I.V.E.'s plan, but it turns out to be a ruse designed to let William and League followers invade the bunker and steal Darhk's idol. The team attempts to locate William, with Andrew providing intel. William delivers the idol to Darhk, but it will not work because it is incomplete. Lucius reveals to Andrew that he personally hid the missing piece in another location. Bruce does not trust Andrew and confronts him; Lucius interrupts the interrogation and sides with his brother. Darhk orchestrates a prison riot, and the team sets out to stop him, with Andrew joining them. However, when the team reaches Darhk, Andrew turns on them and gives Darhk the missing piece to his idol. With his powers restored, Darhk stabs Selina as revenge upon Commissioner Kyle before escaping with William, Andrew and several inmates. Selina later dies at the hospital. In Flashbacks, Bruce helps the island prisoners escape and sets off a bomb to bury Bruno and keep him from leaving the tunnels. #"Cats Meow"- As the team mourns Selina's death and tries to determine their next move against Darhk, there is a sighting of the Catwoman stopping an illegal weapons exchange. Bruce discovers that Selina's sonic device is missing from her belongings from the hospital. The imposter turns out to be a H.I.V.E. prisoner named Evelyn Sharp whom Bruce left behind after he saved his team when they were kidnapped by Darhk, believing that she was with Darhk voluntarily. Commissioner Kyle looks for a way to resurrect Selina , even soliciting Talia Al Ghul for help. Lucius , angry at being betrayed by Andrew goes after Darhk's wife, Ruvé Adams, but Bruce as Batman intervenes to prevent him from doing something he would regret. As a result, Ruvé uses her mayoral authority to issue arrest warrants for all vigilantes. Sharp goes after Ruvé publicly, but Batman is able to talk her out of killing the Mayor. At Selina's funeral, Bruce reveals Selina as the Catwoman to preserve her image with the city. Afterwards, Bruce vows to kill Darhk. In Flashbacks, weeks after Harvey Dent's death, Bruce and Selina struggle to come to terms with his death. In the end, Bruce leaves a letter for Selina, telling her that he's leaving as he heads back to Lian Yu. #"Project Genesis- Darhk returns to H.I.V.E. and kills the remaining board members before renewing his plans for "Genesis". Bruce and Barbara meet an immortal shaman, Fortuna, who educates Bruce about dark magic. Fortuna explains that Darhk's idol channels darkness and death, feeding him more power, but there is an opposing force that channels light and hope. After a mystical ritual, Fortuna tells Bruce that the darkness inside him is too strong to channel the light. In Gotham City, Lucius locates Andrew , but is captured after a brief shootout. Andrew puts a tracking device on him, then allows Lucius to escape so that Darhk and his team can go after Lucius, Lena , their daughter, and steal a control device to the world's nuclear weapons. Batman manages to stop Darhk by channeling the power of light, nullifying Darhk's powers and forcing him to retreat.Lucius and Andrew battle again, with Lucius ultimately killing his brother. Thea is taken by H.I.V.E. to a secret underground city. The team realizes that Darhk plans to detonate nuclear weapons and build a new world over the ashes. #"Momentum Point- Darhk begins taking control over the world's nuclear missles. The team seeks out Barbara's father Noah, to help disable the "Rubicon" program. Darhk sends Antonio Diego AKA Bane and Zaazz to find and kill Noah, but Batman and his team are able to rescue him from Darhk's men. Noah agrees to help, but requires a high-powered processor from Palmer Tech. Barbara learns she has been fired as CEO and is unable to get the processor, forcing the team to break in and steal it. H.I.V.E locates the team when Noah hacks into "Rubicon". As H.I.V.E attacks, Barbara and her father shut down "Rubicon" and stop all missiles but one, which launches and heads to Monument Point. Barbara can only redirect it to a less populated town, where it detonates. Bruce and Lucius find Darhk in a nexus chamber, gathering more power from all the deaths caused by the explosion. In flashbacks, Bruno escapes the caves, but Bruce and Taiana steal the idol again. The idol soon begins to affect Taiana. #"Lost In The Swamp"- His power grown exponentially, Darhk attempts to reactivate "Rubicon" with the help of Barbara's former boyfriend Cooper, and launch the remaining missiles. However, Noah, Barbara and Curtis successfully shut down "Rubicon" for good. Meanwhile, Batman and Guardian discover the underground town and track Thea's whereabouts. William uses a mind-controlling drug on her which makes her turn on Bruce, but Bruce manages to talk her back to reality. Just then, Lonnie Machin takes over H.I.V.E.'s command center and threatens to destroy Darhk's town. Bruce, Lucius and Thea intercede, but the main power source is ruptured and explodes, destroying the city. The town is evacuated and Machin escapes, but not before killing Ruve Adams. In response, Darhk plans to use "Rubicon" to destroy the Earth and shows up at Bruce's house where Barbara, her mother, and Curtis are. In Flashbacks, the idol begins to slowly corrupt Taiana, feeding her ever more power from each soldier she and Bruce kill. Bruce takes the idol and tries to talk her down, but Bruno suddenly arrives and confronts them both. #"Schism"- Darhk steals the laptop keeping him locked out of "Rubicon" and launches over 15,000 nuclear missiles, giving the team two hours to prevent worldwide annihilation. With Gotham City citizens rioting, Bruce addresses everyone directly, inspiring hope in them to stay strong, while Barbara and Curtis divert the missile aimed at Gotham City. Bruce goes after Darhk, while Barbara, Dent and Thea track down "Rubicon". Barbara is able to convince Cooper to stop helping Darhk, and Curtis devises a means to stop the missiles. Batman is able to nullify Darhk's powers with the hope he inspired throughout the city. While the citizens of Gotham City take on Darhk's remaining men, Batman and Darhk physically battle, with Batman killing Darhk. Afterward, Kyle, Thea and Lucius leave the team for new lives, and Bruce regains control of Palmer Tech, and is appointed as CEO of the new Wayne Enterprises. In Flashbacks, Bruno and Taiana fight; Taiana is able to drain Bruno's life force enough for Bruce to kill him. After, Bruce is forced to kill Taiana, at her request, when she is unable to escape the darkness within. Bruce radios Amanda Waller to rescue the rest of the prisoners and keep the idol safe. Category:The Dark Knight Category:Seasons Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44 Category:Migster7